


Until The Day I Die

by Seblainer



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jim tells Lee that he’ll do anything he has to do to keep her and Gotham safe.





	Until The Day I Die

Fandom: Gotham  
Title: Until The Day I Die  
Characters: James “Jim” Gordon and Leslie “Lee” Thompkins  
Pairing: Jim/Lee  
Rating/Warnings: PG, Het.  
Summary: Jim tells Lee that he’ll do anything he has to do to keep her and Gotham safe.  
A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Jim, Lee, Gotham or anything you recognize and I don’t claim to. I make no more for writing this story.  
Words: 197

*Until The Day I Die*

They had been through this many times before but somehow their issues always circled back around to his job at the GCPD.

Jim Gordon sighed as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair and tried to calm his temper. His girlfriend Leslie Thompkins meant well, he knew that.

She just didn’t understand why he loved being a cop. Sure, it was great to help people, but Lee didn’t know that he also wanted to make his father proud.

Jim planned to take care of his city and not let the criminals get away with their crimes. “Lee, I don’t know how many more times I can say this.”

The hand in his hair, fell back to his side. “I love you and I want you to be safe. So I need to do this to protect you and Gotham.”

He met her eyes. “I’m a cop. It’s in my blood. I’ll love you and this city and I’ll do what I have to do to protect both of you, until the day I die.”

His words were true, they knew this. It didn’t make it any easier, though. Jim knew that when he got injured, she’d wonder why they didn’t leave Gotham.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
